Electronic devices, such as mobile communication devices, computers, tablets or other electronic devices are often used to store data such as camera images, video files and digital audio files. Such data can often be stored in more than one location. For example, such data can be stored in memory that is local to the electronic device and similar data can be stored in a removable memory, such as a flash memory.
The operation of electronic devices can be enhanced in various ways depending on how the data is displayed on a display screen.